Camera dollies are well known for supporting various forms of cameras thereon for rolling movement along a desired path while capturing video with the camera. Many types of camera dollies are particularly suited for following a pair of parallel and spaced apart rails which define a track along which the dolly rolls. The dolly typically includes wheel assemblies which roll along the rails of the track in which the wheel assemblies are known to have a plurality of wheels spaced apart in the direction of rolling movement. The wheel assemblies are typically pivotally supported about vertical axes relative to a base of the dolly supporting the camera thereon however the heights of all of the wheels relative to the base are generally fixed so that when rolling over bumps or hilly areas of the track, it is common for some or all of the wheels of certain wheel assemblies to become derailed from the track potentially resulting in damage to camera equipment and lost productivity in filming with the camera.